August 2006
Legal, Media, Police, Street The Constabulary has launched a large scale investigation into the deaths of five officers, and three civilians at its headquarters last month. Details are sketchy at the moment, and it also appears that Internal Affairs are keen to keep a lid on the matter, but it all seems to hinge around the deaths of Andrew and William Benrazi. The two brothers have what could be described as a colourful history, both existing on different sides of the legal fence. William, the older of the two brothers, was once thought to have been a low level lieutenant in the Sandernacht Group, but went independent a few years ago setting up his own “escort service”. Andrew studied law and upon graduation became a member of the Crown Prosecution Service. Both are now believed to have been killed by an as yet unidentified individual who was subsequently killed by armed response officers. No motive for the killing of the two brothers has yet been discovered, and large parts of The Constabulary’s headquarters still remain closed off. Bureaucracy, Legal, Police You want the real story on Andrew Benrazi? Listen closely kid; Andrew had been with the CPS for over ten years and never got anything other than low level street stuff passed his way on the account of the big wigs having a major beef with regards his older brother. Turns out William had a taste for young girls, and wasn’t above seducing them and then working them on the street for his own profit. He’d done a couple of stretches on related charges, but try as they might the CPS could never get anything major pinned on him; turns out that by the time they were found most of the girls had got a sweet spot for old’ Willy and were unwilling to testify. Andrew of course kept trying to get his brother to turn states and give up who was backing him in exchange for immunity on his outstanding warrants, but Willy never bit – and that’s the reason Andy never got anything that didn’t start on the streets. Health, Police Okay, we’d finally got the little bastard on a straight kiddie-fiddling rap, he’s willing to fess up clean as to who’s paying him to run girls – but only to his brother of course, and then somebody shoots them both dead. If you ask me, somebody knew what Willy was about to do and wanted him silenced, his brother was just the icing on the cake. The big question is who the third stiff on the slab is, all we know is that he’s from the Mediterranean, his prints aren’t on record and he was professional enough to get the job done before he started to attract attention. ~ Anonymous Vice Cop, Mr. Redd’s. Media, Occult, Street Hired killers, brothers on different sides of the legal fence – it all sounds a little “Movie of the Week” for me. Okay, so we all knew about the Benrazi’s, but hired Spanish killers gunning down five officers and injuring a half dozen more? You don’t see that outside of Hollywood. Still, Internal Affairs seem to be all over the case, they’ve got video footage coming out of their ears and enough eye witness statements to keep them tied up until doomsday. Now all they have to do is ID their Spanish Jose Doe and they’ll be sorted. High Society, Legal, Media I only heard it from a friend, and they’d heard it from a friend also, but you’ll never guess who was standing in the reception of the Constabulary’s headquarters when someone decides to play Cops and Robbers in the station house? That’s right, everyone’s favourite swish Edward Green. Of course, his lawyers are firmly deny everything, but what do you expect? All I’ll say is that boy gets into trouble wherever he goes. Health, Legal, Media, Police Eleven surgeons have now been placed on indefinite suspension as the investigation into the black market organ scandal continues. Investigators from the Medical Ethics Committee and The Constabulary continue to focus on who is the broker behind the operations, all of which appear to have been conducted privately using the states facilities. Organ transplantation for profit is illegal in this country, and strict guidelines are in place to ensure that organs are harvested ethically. This, along with the short period of time that a removed organ can survive outside of the body, has led many to believe that the victims may be being killed on the premises. Investigations continue. Health, Legal, Media Local journalists are trying to validate the story of an anonymous informant who supposedly has benefited from the black market organ scandal in local hospitals. The informant has commented that he bought a new lung on the internet through an undisclosed broker after he was diagnosed with a critical illness. In exchange for a sum of almost twenty thousand pounds, he was supplied with a time and place on which to turn up for the operation, at which time he was booked in as a legitimate patient. If the story turns out to be true, then it could prove to be a valuable clue into who is behind the operations. Officers from The Constabulary have been asked to help validate the story. Bureaucracy, Health, Politics Polls have shown a drop in confidence in the local health service following the news that surgeons may have been turning a blind eye to / participating in illegal transplant operations. Over twenty percent of those questioned commented that they were now considering switching to private medicine in order to avoid the risk of being involved in illegal activity, even if it meant having to cut back on household spending elsewhere. Although the number may not seem high, it is a rise of almost ten percent when compared to a similar poll two years ago. Meanwhile, the local authority is trying to come up with ideas to re-establish confidence in it, although the almost constant media questioning is proving a hindrance. Finance, High Society, Media Whilst the politicians continue to fight over the status of many of the victims of the slavery ring that was smashed earlier in the year, one local company has taken it upon itself to give those of working age gainful employment. The company behind the proposed Casino in the north of the city has begun to train many of them as croupiers to work on the various tables, with others being offered jobs as waitresses and bar staff as well. The move has been welcomed by many who see it as a positive step to attempt to integrate the victims into the city. Others on the right though have begun a campaign against the proposed casino accusing it of denying valuable jobs to the local workforce. Finance, Street, Underworld So The Gambinos are trying to go all legit, and they’ve got this wonderful casino in the works and now they’re coming over all humanitarian and trying to hire the victims of the slavery ring that was uncovered earlier in the year? Somehow it doesn’t wash with me, I think they’re after a cheap labour force that is willing to do things on the side, if you catch my drift. We all know what goes on in casinos, the working girls and other vices available to anyone who’s willing to pay for them. This casino will be no different. Church, Media, Street I believe The Gambinos have changed; sure there are still a few rotten apples in the barrel, but for the most part they’re all good, reformed boys looking to make this a better place to live. And the bad apples, well, I don’t think we’ll be seeing much of them for much longer, not if the rest of them continue on the current course. ~ Father Willard, Kidsgrove School for Catholic Boys. Health, High Society, Media, Police The local health authority has reported an increase in deaths as a result of illegal drink and drugs in the city, and it appears that The Sandernacht Group may not be behind it. Whilst The Sandernacht Group has established a reputation for supplying cheap drugs to the masses, it appears that another group has been selling more deadly designer cocktails to the middle classes who are keen to throw the best parties. Increasingly potent mixtures and a clientele that doesn’t know how to handle them are increasing the number of fatalities from the group, much to the consternation of the local authorities. The Constabulary has commented that it is continuing to investigate the source, but has so far been unable to establish any leads. Health, Occult, Police We managed to get hold of one of those designer cocktails from a party where all of the guests had ended up dead; the neighbours had called the police when the small fleet of SUV’s parked outside didn’t move the next morning. The mixtures are far more unusual than what we usually come across – synthetics mixed with off the shelf stuff, probably designed to increase the duration of the high, only problem is that there’s and increased risk of heart attack if used. The weird thing was the stuff we’d never come across being used in drugs before, wolfs-bane and silver nitrate – only small quantities, but enough to pique our interest. Health, Legal, Media, Occult, Police With The Constabulary continues to investigate his involvement in a kidnapping scandal, things aren’t looking too bright for James Helmudson, an issue confirmed by the belief that he has now been placed on suicide watch at the Penkhull Secure Institute. Patient confidentiality has meant that the rumours cannot be confirmed, but it is believed that Helmudson may have attempted to kill himself with a makeshift blade by cutting his wrists. Emergency workers were certainly called to the institute last month, and a ward was subsequently placed off limits and under armed guard for a few days as well. Occult I’ve known Helmudson for a number of years, and one thing is sure, no matter how bad things may have got for him I find it difficult to accept that he’s tried to commit suicide, that would be an admission of failure on his part. I’d like to know what they are doing to him in there and why we can’t get any correspondence through to him – whoever wanted him incarcerated also wanted him to disappear as well. No, if you ask me I wouldn’t be surprised in he doesn’t end up the victim of a tragic accident whilst he’s in there, no one to blame other than the other inmates of course; but I hope I’m wrong on that count. ~ Anonymous former member of the Unification Theorists Elect. Media, Police, Transport The Constabulary has announced that it has downscaled the scope of its operation to find and retrieve the three escaped inmates from the Penkhull Secure Institute, noting that it now has credible intelligence that the three have left the county (indeed, that one may have left the country). Whilst the possibility of their return isn’t ruled out, it is deemed unlikely – especially given the high profile nature of their escape in the area. Chief Constable John Winters reassured the public that intelligence was received indicating that they had returned to the area then there would be an immediate review of the situation and more men put on the case if necessary. Bureaucracy, Health, Media, Police Emergency crews have expressed their horror at the scene that greeted them when a gas main exploded in a residential area, destroying a house and resulting in the death of three members of the family and the critical injury of a fourth. The family has not been identified formally out of respect for the relatives privacy, but it is believed that it was the home of Vincent James, a prominent local businessman. Only Vincent’s wife, Carol, survived the explosion, but remains in a critical condition. Constabulary officers commented that the force of the explosion was so great that only fragments of the three victims, including the two children, were found. Workers from the city’s Infrastructure Department have now begun to investigate the source of the explosion. Health, Occult I was one of the first on the scene, and I’m telling you, what I saw wasn’t natural – it certainly wasn’t a gas explosion. It looked to me as if something had come into the house from underneath, something big. No I haven’t got an idea of what it was, and if you ask me on the record I’ll say it was a gas explosion, but I know differently. ~ Anonymous Emergency Worker. Occult, Street I’ve been hiding in the sewers for years and I’ve seen plenty of weird things, but nothing like what I saw the other week. I don’t know how to describe it other than it was big, no, really big. Looked like a giant maggot. Of course, the others said I was hallucinating and that I’d forgotten to take my medication, but I know what I saw! I just can’t convince anyone else of it! ~ Unidentified Loon, Hanley Bus Station. Bureaucracy, Industry, Occult, Street, University Council workers involved with the maintenance work on the city’s sewers have reported that several unidentified “signs” have been found at the entrance to the system. The signs seem to indicate where safe spots can be found in the sewers, and other information for would be trespassers. Experts from the city’s university’s have begun to analyse the signs in order to try to decipher them, but so far have had no success. Local councillors have now asked that The Constabulary increase its patrols at the larger entry points to the system. Media, Police, Politics, Underworld Three acres of woodland were destroyed in a fire last week, and a further four acres were seriously damaged. Investigations into the cause have revealed that it may have been caused by a home made explosive / incendiary device after fragments of a casing were found, although no reason for starting the fire could be determined. Investigations continue, and The Constabulary has vowed to take a tougher stand with regards the illegal arms market in the city. Media A dozen members of the army are feared dead after they failed to return from a pot holing expedition in the cave system below Werrington Woods. The expedition was designed as an officer training venture, but with no contact with the group for over a week, many fear they are now dead. Specialist cave divers have now been called in to try to recover the bodies. Media, Police, Politics, Street, Underworld John Weide continues to fight his war against organised crime in the city, breaking up a number of racketeering rings in the west of the city. Twenty arrests have been made, and Weide has engaged in what he describes as “intensive interrogation” of those arrested in order to try to determine who is behind each of the city’s major gangs. Many of the gangs are certainly taking the threat of Weide seriously, with rumours of rewards being offered to anyone who manages to “remove” him as a problem. Industry, Police, Underworld Whilst parts of The Gambinos continue to play nice others appear to have returned to their old ways, running gambling rings and racketeering in the north of the city. It appears that many are keen to establish that The Gambinos should not be forgotten about and are still a force within the city’s underworld. No one from either The Constabulary or The Sandernacht Group have commented on The Gambinos muscle flexing, although John Weide of The Constabulary has stated that he is well aware of what they are up to and will be dealing with them accordingly.